Beast of Equestria
by woolyboi
Summary: When a person is taken to Equestria he sees it as a chance to escape from a life of solitude and loneliness and tries to start a new one in Ponyville. Unfotunately he also has his 'other form to deal with', something that he considers to be a curse, however it could also be a gift it just takes right influence, perhaps the friendship of a certain group of ponies
1. Prologue

Within each passing day I lose more and more of who I am. I have been like this for as long as I can remember. I was given something truly remarkable, something I couldn't exactly explain, it was almost like something out of a bad Sci-Fi or Horror movie, but it was reality and something that I had always considered to be gift that is until I was twelve.

It was the last day of school, in fact it was the last day of primary school for me, I had just finished ready to go my separate way from everybody else. I wasn't exactly the popular kid in school at all, I only had one friend or what I could call a friend, we knew each other our entire lives, he lived only a few seconds down the road from my house. But still when everybody was picking on me he wouldn't hesitate to join in so the same wouldn't happen to him. I don't know why I kept forgiving him, in fact I always forgave everybody else as well when they apologized, but then they would turn on me once more and so it continued til the end. At some points I even considered ending my own life, but something stopped from going ahead with it.

The night after we school had finished and summer had begun I wanted to do something to Craig, David and James. They were the three who picked on me the worst. It was simple really, just change into my other form, scare them, and that would be it. I wasn't thinking straight that night, I had forgotten one thing. Once I had appeared to them in my "alternate form" I killed them, that's all that happened. I killed the three of them, quite savagely I might add.

What I had forgotten was that in my non human form my most powerful emotions take full control of me and at that moment all I felt was hatred, anger and a lust for revenge. I was a murderer so I had to leave. I came clean to my family. They knew of everything. You see this ability I have to turn into this creature is something that has always been in my family, it is something that only occurs every tenth generation so I am currently the only member of the family with this gift or a curse as I now considered it. I did the only thing that I could do, just leave, I couldn't be around people anymore.

That's the way it has been for the last six years now. When I first left home I found the most isolated spot I could. Then I changed form. Now I have become sort of a legend like Bigfoot or Nessie. Here they call me ' an dinosaur daonna' which is Irish for The Human Dinosaur, which is sort of true because dinosaurs do play a role in my family history, but in reality I was nothing but a horrible freak of nature, I didn't know what to call myself, I know I couldn't call myself human, I was far from it.

I move from woodlands to bogs to the mountains generally any are where there are no people, and I have made my way across the whole country. Occasionally some people might get a quick glimpse of me and I like to think that somewhere on the internet there are a load of blurry photos of me. But I am usually able to keep myself hidden. I might sometimes change back into a human and go into a small town but only for a small while, but I know I cant stay, I know that being around people will just cause me to kill again, in a way however it was the closest trait I had to being human.

I miss my family but that's just about it. I was going to go to a different secondary school to everyone else just so I could be away from everyone in my old school. I picked a school that only I had a chance of getting into. Everbody else was going to go to the local community school but I picked the private school that my older brothers had gone to. It felt so great to tell everyone that I will never have to see any of them again. That came at a cost though, they made the remainder of the school year a living hell.

I thought that I was destined to spend the rest of my life alone wandering from one point to another. That was the way it seemed. One night I wished upon a star. I wished that I could start again. I thought that it was stupid to do something like that, but it reminded me of the times when I was young, when I was with my family, when I was happy. Solitude had finally gotten to me and I hated every single second of it. I needed to get away from it and fast. The future is never easy, but looking up at the stars and making a wish that night I saw the glimmer of a dream, the tiniest spark of hope that my life could change. Who could say ?

There was also something else, something rather unique, up among the millions of stars up in the sky. Now its not unusual for people to see images forming in the stars and I was no stranger to this, but that night the images i saw forming in the stars were so clear in what they were. There was six of them in total. The first image was that of three diamonds, then the next image I saw was that of a cloud with a bolt of lightning coming out of it, the third one was in the shape of three butterflies, the fourth one was that of three apples, the fifth one was three balloons, each one of them was circled around the image of a six sided star. I thought it was an odd sight, diamonds, a lightning bolt, butterflies, apples, balloons circled around a star. They didn't have anything in common with one another. That was the last thing I saw before I went to sleep that night, it was also the last I saw of my old life.

**Authors Note: I know this is kind of a cheesey first chapter, I'm not exactly the best of writers. Anyway I know that I probably should went into more detail in describing my Oc and his second form, I didn't even give his name yet, but I'm saving that for later on in the story. Just one thing that I'm going to tell you about the second form is that because my Oc is human for the moment it is human like in appearance, when he is turned into a pony it is going be pony like in appearance. I will get into more detail about it later on and I will probably put up an image of it for the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. New World

I don't know exactly what happened that night, call it a divine act if you will. I awoke to completely new surroundings. I was no longer in the woodland where I had fallen asleep the night before, I was in some sort of a forest. That wasn't the biggest change however, when I got up something felt weird, I felt as if I was standing on four legs. I looked down and to my shock I was standing on four legs. Instantly I made my way over to a river that was close by. I looked at my reflection and to my horror I saw that I was turned into a pony, a dark green pony with a brown mane.

This definitely wasn't a dream, I came to that realisation after I tried several times to wake myself that I decided to do what any other person would do, look for help and find out where I am. I walked deeper into the forest. One thing that suprised me was how easily I became used to being a pony, everything just seemed to come naturally, like I was one my whole life. Also everything was more colorful than where I just came from, the sun was shining in the sky. It was a nice day, something I wasn't used to. Back home it was mostly rain, if it wasn't raining it would be just a dull, cold day, there was very little sun, even in the summer. I enjoyed it.

I continued my journey into the forest, after walking for about half an hour it became clear to me that I had no idea where I was going. Everything looked the same to me, I became convinced that I was going in circles. Then I noticed something on the ground, it was a pawprint, the pawprint of a cat and a very big one at that I might add. Then I heard a growl. I didn't know where it was coming from. I heard another one and it was closer. Then it jumped in front of me. At first I thought it was a lion, but as I soon as I got a better view of it I realised it was something else entirely. It had the basic body of a lion but it was much bigger, it also had two wings and a scorpion like tail. I recognised it as a manticore and it did not look happy. Its eyes were set on me. It was going to attack.

It charged at me and swiped at me with its paw. I managed to avoid it. I didn't want to have to fight it but it left me with no other choice, it wouldn't let me escape, so I knew I hadn't disturbed its territory, it wanted to make a meal out of me. So without any hesitation i changed into my other form. The transformation was quick and just as I had changed from a human to a pony my second form was also changed. It was more pony like, reptilian and muscular in appearance, my eyes turned from blue into a very dark shade of red, I had four sharp claws at the end of each of my leg, three in the front and one at the back, I also had a tail that was longer than my body and it ended with a large knife like blade and to top it off I had grown almost three times in size, making me almost level with the manticore.

I stared into its eyes and it stared back into mine. It roared as loud as it could at me, I countered it with an even louder one. It charged at me once more, this time I jumped up and slammed its head into the ground with my two front legs. Instantly it tried to stab at me with its tail. I jumped back before it even got close to me. It got back up on its feet only to be knocked back to the ground by a head butt from me. It then grabbed me by my leg and pulled me to the ground as it got up. It tried to claw at my face but I managed to put the blade at the end of my tail through its paw. It howled in pain as I pulled it out. I then stabbed it multiple times in its stomach before finally it gave up and flew away. I assumed it went to look for something else or the other more likely idea, it went off to die in peace. With that I gave a roar of triumph, never before had I felt so powerful, so invigorated, it felt amazing. Then I realised that I had felt this way before, the night I killed the three bullies,. I changed back into a pony immediately realising that perhaps I was too powerful, with that I made a promise to myself that I would never change into this creature again, for my own good and for the good of everybody around me.

Now that the manticore was out of the way I could continue looking for someone to help me ou. As I began walking I asked myself what kind of place I had come to, after all I just fought a manticore, a creature thats supposed to exist in mythology, I also asked myself what other creatures were out there, only time would tell.


	3. New World: Part 2

Things were alot calmer after my fight with the manticore, in fact it was completely calm, I didn't encounter a single creature during the rest of my time in the forest. After what felt like hours I finally found the first sign of civilzation. Just outside of the forest there was a small cottage, around the cottage were many differnt types of small animals such as rabbits and squirrels running around the place, there was also many birdhouses, hutches and even a chicken coop. I slowly walked up to the door of the cottage, getting a few odd looks from some of the animals. I guess they didn't like strangers. I knocked on the door hoping that there was someone inside who could help me, there was no answer. After knocking a second time there was still no answer. I naturally assumed that no one was home.

As I was leaving the place I realised that I had not eaten anything all day. I looked at some of the animals around the place, back home I would have to catch my own food. I would eat pretty much anything, insects, birds, fish, that was one of the benefits of my other form, it turned me into a great hunter, I wouldn't have to worry about any other predators either, the worst that I encountered were foxes and they pretty much ran away from me on sight, in other words I was top of the food chain. I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go for any of the animals, I had no energy to chase them and I had nowhere to hide for an ambush attack without any of them noticing me and also ponies don't actually eat meat. I looked away from them not letting my hunger get the best of me.

Luckily there was a town not too far away from the cottage, but still a good bit of a walk away. As I was getting closer to the town I noticed another pony, a female one. She was orange in colour, had a blonde mane and was wearing a cowboy hat. She was struggling to pull a large cart full of apples.

"Need any help ?" I asked walking up to her. She turned around and looked at me.

"No thanks, I can handle it myself" She replied panting as she returned to pulling the cart, barely managing to pull it a few inches.

"Come on let me help" I said as I went behind the cart giving and began pushing it with ease.

"Whoa, take it easy there" she said amazed at how easily I was able to push it. It didn't come as much as a suprise to me, when I am in my normal form (which is now a pony) I have a good bit of strength (thanks to my ability),even if I am hungry or tired. Its not much but its definitely more than most normal people, I didn't look like a strong person and I always hid this from everybody, I was never really interested in sport that much, so it was easy for me to hide it.

"I assume your heading into town"

"Yeah, names Applejack by the way"

"Nice to meet you"

"Say I don't think I've seen ya around here before, you new ?"

"Yeah, just arrived today"

"What's yer name by the way ?"

"Uhhh, Tyranno ...". I felt like hitting myself at that moment. That wasn't my real name. Why did I say Tyranno ?

"Well then welcome to Ponyville Tyranno..."

"Ponyville ?" What an odd name for a place, but I have heard weirder.

"... by the way where ya from ?"

"Mayfield" saying it brought back memories of where used to live, it was mostly a sporting community, one of the reasons I never fit in.

"Don't think I've ever heard of there"

"No its very small, not many would have heard of it"

After about ten minutes we finally made it into town. The streets were busy with many ponies of different colours. Not only that but there was also ponies with horns and wings, unicorns and pegasi if I remember correctly. It was a nice sight to see, it had been almost a year since I had been in any kind of populated place, I always enjoyed the sight of people (or in this case ponies) going about their everyday life. We finally stopped at an empty stall.

"Thanks for the help there partner"

"Don't mention, need help with anything else ?"

"No thats ok I can get the place set up by mahself"

"Well the see you around" the moment I finished my sentence my stomach started rumbling.

"Sounds like somepony missed out on breakfast, here take this..." she said as she handed me an apple from the cart ".., on the house, least I can do to repay ya fer helping me out"

"Thanks"

I looked around the place deciding to take a look around town. I took a bite out of the apple and instantly my mouth was filled with a great sensation of taste. It had been so long since I last tasted fruit and I never trusted any of the fruit I found in the wild, so when tasted the apple it almost felt like the greatest thing I have ever tasted in my life. A smile came across my face.

"Where should I go first ?" I asked myself.


	4. Ponyville

[Switch to Third person Pov]

Tyranno walked through Ponyville, enjoying the fact that he could finally be around people (or in this case ponies), without worrying about the Beast within him. In his mind he was still tyring to comprehend the fact that he was now in a world full of talking and multicoloured ponies. It all seemed so impossible, there had to be some explanation as to how he ended up here and he was going to find out, assuming he could find help.

"Mommy, Mommy look I'm doing it"

Tyranno's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the excited voice of a young filly who sounded the same way any kid would when they had accomplished something that they considered was of great importance. He turned his head to where the  
joyful cries were coming he saw a young red unicorn happily levitating an apple while her mother proudly watched her. What stuck out most was a yellow glow coming from her horn.

"So unicorns can use magic" he said to himself. "Maybe that could have something to do with me ending up here". He stopped walking and looked up to the sky. There he saw several pegasus ponies moving clouds around clearing the skies, but that wasn't what amazed him though, what really caught his attention was a city that was made out of clouds. He couldnt believe his eyes, a city made out of clouds. In his world something like this could only be envisioned within someones imagination and here he was looking at this spectacle with his own two eyes, he felt as if a great honour had been bestowed upon him knowing that he could view such an amazing sight.

After gazing up in awe for a good five minutes he finally decided to get a move on and see the rest of the town. As he began walking he noticed a bright pink pony with a puffy mane which was a darker shade of pink bouncing happily along the streets until she almost bounced into him but luckily skidded to a stop before she could. Immediately she gasped upon seeing and as quickly as she had came to a stop she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Oh great what have I done now ?"

"Don't worry about her, Pinkie always gets like that when somepony new arrives in town"

Tyranno turned around to see a purple unicorn walking up him.

"Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle"

"I'm Tyranno"

"Never heard of anypony by the name of that, what brings you here"

"Just visiting, not sure how long I'm going to be staying though"

"Well then allow me to show you around town, help you know the place better and who knows maybe even help you make some friends while you're here"

"Really ? You would do that even though I'm a complete stranger ?"

"Of course, I know what its like to be new around here, it can be pretty scary, but it always helps to have friends when you've arrived in somewhere new"

"Well thanks, thats's really nice of you"

"Don't mention it"

Tyranno was amazed at this, never before had someone ever wanted to be his friend, everytime he tried to make a new friend as soon as they got to know him they would instantly turn away from him or someone who would pick on him would get them on their side thus adding more to his torment. He assumed though that this would happen with Twilight and the ponies around here as well.

"Hey you coming or not ?" Twilight asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah coming"

* * *

**Sorry abot this chapter being so short, I'm very busy lately with school, I'm in there for about 12 hours most days studying for my Leaving Cert. Plus as well I'm workng on 3 FanFics at once this, Devils in the Desert and another one on . Anyway I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and I am also going to go over the previous chapters and edit them up. So anyway sorry again and thanks for reading.**


	5. Old Memory

_"You're not getting away from me that easily"_

The voice echoed from deep within the confines of Tyrannos mind and spoke to him in such a menacing tone that it made him uneasy. He remembered he once spoke those words in that tone, he remebered that night as if it were yesterday, he played that memory in his head many times and it haunted every single corner of his mind whenever he did. It was the night he had made the awful mistake of letting his anger and hatred control him which then led to his exodus from the life he once had with those he cared about most. It was the worst night of his life.

The day was coming to an end, and as typical of most Irish summer days the sky whichwas light grey in colour was beginning to turn into a darker shade of blue, the street lights were beginning to light up and a cold wind was blowing in. Tyranno was walking up the hill which led to the local shop. It wasn't a long way from his house, hardly five minutes away. There was nobody around. Tonight there was a big soccer game on tv so everybody would be inside their homes or in the pubs watching it and right now it was kickoff time. He wasn't going up there for something in the shop in particular he knew that they would be there and not inside watching the game because the three of them considered themselves much bettersoccer players than the professionals. Across the road from the shop the three who caused him so much pain. Craig, David and James. Once they had come into sight he began to walk faster. They had already spotted him before he had gotten near to them. Craig who was the leader jumped down off the high wall from which they would sit on.

"Well well well look who it is" he spoke with the usual intimidating voice he spoke to him with.

A mischevious smile came across Tyrannos face.

* * *

Tyranno shook his head, he completely despised it whenever it would come back into his head, which was quite often. He concentrate his mind on Twilight who was talking about how she and her friends harnessed the power of the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon and turn her back into her former self. Tyranno only caught a small bit of what she was saying due to the memory being the only thing on his mind. Still he had heard enough to know that Twilight was good friends with Applejack.

"Hey is something wrong with youTyranno ?, you seem like something is troubling you"

"No no, just lost my train of thought for a bit"

"Well ok then, shall we continue ?"

"Yeah"

While they were walking Tyranno couldn't help but notice that some of the ponies gave him an odd look before turning away once they realised he saw them. It wasn't unusual for him to get an odd look of someone but they seemed like they were concerned about something.

"Hey Twilight why are some of the ponies giving me an odd look ? It's like they've never seen someone new before"

Twilight nervously began rubbing the back of her head. "Well I didn't really want to bring it up but, well you see, you don't have a cutie mark" Twilight said pointing at his flank.

"A cutie mark ?"

"Yeah a cutie mark, you know a mark that you get once you realise what your special talent is"

Tyranno looked at Twilight in a confused glare.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a cutie mark is"

"No I guess I don't"

"But didn't your parents ever tell you what it is, I mean surely they had one"

"I never really took any notice" Then Tyranno noticed something, the cutie mark Twilight had was a star that was very similar to the one he saw the previous night in his own world. This peaked his interest.

"So then what's your special talent ?"

"Well my special talent is magic"

_"Magic, surely this isn't a coincednce, firstly I see the stars in those shapes and now I'm with a pony who has a mark in that matches one of them and her special talent is magic"_

Tyranno began asking questions to Twilight about cutie marks until he had gotten everything there was about them out of her while they continued Twilight brought him to a stop.

"Ok this is the first stop, Carousel Boutique"

_What is she serious ? Why did she bring me here ?_ Tyranno decided that it woul be best not to question why she had brought him here and decided to just go with it, he always had a habit of that.

As he slowly walked up to the boutique Twilight, who was already at the door gently knocked.

"Just a minute" an aristocratic sounding voice said.

* * *

David and James held onto him by his arm whil Craig punced him full force into the stomach knocking the wind out of him. It hurt alot. His breathing became frantic as he tried to regain his breath. Before he could even come close Craig got him with another punch. Immediately the other two let go of him, dropping him to the ground.

This was what he had planned however, the pain from being punched was something he could gladly put up with as a small price for the great sense of self joy he was hoping to feel. He figured he might as well let them have some bit of satisfaction before he turned things around.

"That all you got you fat sack of crap" he barley manged to say.

Immediately James and David picked him back up, their grip on his arms tighter than the previous time. He kept his head down the whole time.

"You're gonna regret that you little cunt"

Craig decided not to punch him this time, but instead he took a couple of steps back. He immediately began to move in for a kick.

He brought his head up and the next hing Craig saw stopped him dead in his tracks and with a scream he fell back. Tyranno the turned his head to David and James, they too recoiled in horror at the sight in front of their eyes. Tyrannos eyes were no longer that of a human but instead they had become red as the skin of the devil himself and were slitted like those of a reptile. He then grew in size until he stood at almost twice their height. His skin began to grow pale green in colour and began to turn into rows of thick scales. His face grew into a small snout filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and his feet and hands grew sharp claws out of them. This was the first time anyone outside of his family had seen him like this.

The three bullies looked at him paralysed with fear at the person who they had once looked down upon, treated as an outcast and picked on for not being like everybody else, now stood in front of them like something you would see in a nightmare.

_"Look at how they cower in fear at the very sight of me. Haha I knew this was going to be good but not this good"._

He let out a small hiss and the trio screamed. The very sound of it was like music to his ears, he even thought he could hear one of them crying.

He slowly began to walk towards Craig who quickly got up and ran away up in the direction of the G.A.A pitch.

_"Hahaha you're not so tough now are you ? He ran away. Unbelievable. This person whose very prescence I feared now runs away from me with that exact same fear"_

He then turned to David and James who were also running away but in the opposite direction.

_"Look at those scrawny the lot of them right for how they treated me. Just because I was different. Just because I didn't like sports. They laughed at me. WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW ?! Simply scaring isn't enough,no. They must pay and pay dearly _

David and James ran as fast as they could with James was trailing behind David who was determined to get to the safety of his own house. Over the sound of their footsteps and heavy breathing something else could be heard. They looked back to see the monster that Tyranno had become, down on all fours chasing after them. They screamed.

Tyranno didn't have much of a problem trying to catch up with them and he had almost caught up with James. He then lunged at James with his arms outstretched. He grabbed hold of James and brought him down to the ground.

"David please help" he cried out as he struggled to get free of the beasts grasp. His cry for help went ignored by his so called friend who was more concerned about his own life.

_This is going to hurt. Alot !_

Tyranno stood up with his victims left leg in one arm and his left arm in the other. He then threw James, who was still trying to fight his way out of the his grip, at the windshield of a nearby car. James went through it face first. The car alarm went off but immediately he jumped at it and landed on the hood. James who had almost completely gone through the wind shield except for a one of his legs was lying face down in the car, crying in pain. He then felt two hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him out of the car. Tyranno then flipped him over and saw that there were several bits of glass lodged in his face and a big shard was protruding out of his right eye. He then grabbed hold of James by the neck tightly and raised him up to his eye level. Then with great force he threw him back onto the road, cracking his skull in the process. Tyranno jumped down off the car and went over to him. He placed his hand on the side of his face pushed down hard and began dragging his face from side to side across the road, leaving skid marks of blood and torn skin. For James it was the most excruciating experience of his life. But then it was over when he felt something heavier than his hand, his foot, against his face. Immediately the foot was lifted off and as quickly as it had been taken off it came back down again with a much greater force than the first time. What was once his head was now a stain of scattered blood with crushed skull and brain.

Next was David and he knew exactly where he would be.

* * *

Tyranno shook his head once more to avoid the memory that wouldnt leave his head. He then saw a confused looking Twilight with another unicorn.

"I'm sorry my mind is all over the place today. I'm Tyranno"

"Well that's quite alright, it happens to all us at some point. I am Rarity"

Twilight then spoke up.

"Rarity is one of my best friends and she is also the best fashion designer in all of Equestria"

"Oh come now Twilight I highly doubt he has any interest in something like fashion"

"Yeah she is right, but thats not to say I don't appreciate it"

"What do you mean ?" Rarity asked.

"I enjoy art, all kinds of art and fashion I consider to be a form of art, and wouldn't you agree that you put alot of skill and effort into creating your dresses, just like an artist would put into creating a masterpiece ?"

"Yes, absolutely, I can certainly tell that you are a well cultured gentlcolt, are you from Canterlot by any chance ?"

"No I'm not"

"Well then where are you from ?" Twilight asked.

"I'm from Mayfiel..."

Tyranno was suddenly interupted by a cyan coloured pegasus with an rainbow coloured mane who flew up to them with such speed that they didn't even see her coming.

"Twilight, Rarity you have to come quickly !" she spoke with panic in her voice.

"Rainbow Dash whats the matter ?" asked Twilight.

"Sugarcube corner, its on fire, Pinkie and the cake twins are stuck inside"

"Oh no !"

"Come on we have to hurry" Rainbow said as she flew off in the direction of a large smoke cloud that appeared in the sky. Immediately Twilight and Rarity ran off in the same direction with Tyranno following the two of them.


	6. Old Memory: Part 2

Whatever screams of pain James had made as the creature killed him were now gone and everything was now quiet except for the occasional cheer from those watching the match. It was this silence tht enhanced the fear that David was now feeling. It was much worse for him not being able to hear the creature because now he had no idea on its whereabouts.

Desperately he ran through the empty street as fast as his legs could carry him hoping that he would get to the safety of his house and that the creature was going for Craig. He might have called them his friends but right now with death practically looming over them he only cared about his own life and he was certain that Craig was also concerned about his own life and nobody else's.

After while the housing estate where his house was located came into sight. It was easy to recognise the estate due to the fact that from a distance it looked like a bunch of plastic blocks (this led to people giving it the nickname legoland). By now David was beginning to grow tired from all the running and was slowing down.

At last he had reached the safety of his house. The lights weren't on and there was no car in the druveway but he had still made it. For a moment he felt like rejoicing out loud but knew better not to. As he walked up the empty driveway a loud cheer erupted from both his neighbours houses. The house on the right wasn't as loud as the one on the left, only about two or three people unlike the one on the left which sounded like there was at least twenty people, it wasn't uncommon, his neighbour always invite alot friends over if there was ever a big match on.

Immediately he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. His hand shook as he tried to put the key into the keyhole only for it to fall onto the ground.

"No !" he almost shouted as he bent down to pick it up. Though it was dark the street lights gave him enough lght to see the ground and find his key. Still shaking he managed to open the door and get in.

Upon closing the door a feeling of comfort and safety instantly came over him. He decided not to turn the lights on out of fearing that the creature might see. In his mind he still tried to make sense out of what had happened althought htis only lasted a few seconds as the thought of what the creature did to James and was probably doing to Craig came to mind.

David began crying. Not just because of the deaths of his friends but also because of the fear that he might die as well. He then heard another cheer erupt from both his neighbours houses. It was faint and he was only able to just make it out, but still hewas able to hear it. Which he shouldn't. The doors and windows were meant to be closed and yet here he could just about here them.

Upon opening the door which led into the main room he was instantly met with a cold breeze. The whole place was cold. Nervously he turned on the light. He was shocked to find that the glass patio which led out to the back garden had been smashed. Bits of shattered glass stained with blood were scattered throughout the place. Turning his head to the side he was greeted with the sight of of th dead body of James, with very little of his head remaining.

He screamed and then heard what sounded like a hiss coming from the back garden.

"Run ! Run ! Run !" he heard people yell excitedly from both the houses.

Immediately he opened the door and ran back throught the hallway to the front door, thinking tht it was outside in his back garden. Due to opening the door in such a panic he ended up tripping.

He got up and immediately shut the door at full force, making a loud thud as it did. Before he could even breath a sigh of relief he heard something. It came from the roof of the house.

Looking down on him from the roof was Tyranno, baring his sharp pointed teeth at him and snarling. Anger and hatred could clearly be seen in his eyes. Before David could even take two steps Tyranno jumped down from the roof and with one perfectly timed swipe his blade sharp claws went straight throug Davids skull. With this grip he had on him Tyranno forcefully twisted Davids head to the side, snapping his neck.

His last scream went unheard by anyone. Ironically at the time Tyranno made his strike his neighbour let out anothr loud cheer. Indicating that another goal had been scored.

_"You weren't the worst, so I let you die quickly"_

* * *

The black smoke cloud in the sky grew bigger and the smell of smoke filled Tyrannos nostrils. They were close. He remained behind Twilight and Rarity the whole time they were running.

Black smoke seeped put of the windows of Sugarcube Corner. A large crowd had gathered around and watched the whole thing helplessly expressing their concern about those who were trapped inside the burning building. Twilight and Rarity ran over to Mr and Mrs Cake who were being comforted by a yellow pegasus with a pink mane who was doing her best not to break out in tears herself.

Tyranno noticed that her cutie mark was that of three butterflies, just like the stars. He had also noticed that Rarities cutie mark resembled the three diamonds.

"_Ok now I know this isn't a coincedence. Clearly me ending up here must have something to do with me ending up here. No doubt that Applejacks one is of three apples. That just leaves the cloud and lightning bolt and the three balloons_"

"Do you have any idea how it started ?" Twilight asked.

"No, we were out when it started, Pinkie was left alone to watch the twins" Mr Cake replied while comforting his wife whose face was buried in her hooves.

"I do hope hope they are alright" Rarity said before bursting out in tears upon hearing the faint screaming of her friend along with the crying of the two babies. Twilight too began to cry.

"I hope the fireponies can get here on time" the yellow pegasus said.

"Where exactly are they trapped" Tyranno asked running up to them.

"Somewhere upstairs" Mr Cake replied.

Tyranno looked into the buliding through one of the windows. It was hard to see clearly because of the smoke pouring out but he could see that it was a complete inferno inside. Seeing as there wereno cars here he had no idea if help would arrive fast enough. The fire was already making it to the stairs. The crowd sstill just stood and watched almost helplessly. Tyranno understood that fear for ones own life can leave you paralysed but surely he thought that some pegasus could just fly up, break the window of whatever room they were in and get them out. But seeing as nopony though of doing he he now felt that it was up to him.

"I'm going in" Tyranno said before darting off into the inferno.

"Wait Tyranno Don't !" Twilight called out.

"What in Equestria does he think he's doing" Rarity asked.

"Stop you're going to get yourself killed !" Somepony in the crowd yelled out.

The only fire Tyranno had ever seen was the annual bonfire that was held during the summer for people who wanted to get rid of any unwanted items. This paled in comparison to the fire which engulfed the whole downstairs area of Sugarcube Corner and was now beginning to spread upstairs. Almost everything had caught fire and was burning away quickly. Tyranno knew he had to act fast.

"Help" a voice cried out from upstairs.

"Don't worry I'm on my way"

He immediately ran towrds the stairs. The fire was slowly burning it away. Ther wasn't much time left before it was completely burned away and then they would be trapped permanently upstairs. He ran straight up as fast as he could. The bottom of his hooves got slightly burned.

"Help" the voice cried out again accompanied by the crying of the Cake twins.

Tyranno followed the sound to a room at the end of the hallway. The crying definitely seemed to be coming from it.

"Are you near the door ?"

"No"

"Then stay back"

Tyranno turned around so his hind legs were facing the door. He then forced himself up on his two front legs and kicked out with his hind legs. The door shattered into pieces from the force of the kick.

Inside the room was the pink pony that he had seen before huddled with two foals, one was a pegasus the other was a unicorn. They were both crying and tears were also streaming down Pinkies face. Tyranno walked over to them.

"Are you ok ?"

Pinkie just nodded.

"What about them ?" Tyranno asked pointing at the Cake twins.

"Yeah they're ok too"

"Ok then we need to get out of here fast, the stairs is burning away and if we don't get a move on then we're both gonna be stuck up here with no way of getting down."

* * *

Craig sat alone on the dirt covered ground, his left arm wrapped around his knees and his right hand on the ground clutching a hurley. After running away from the monster that the person he once caused so much pain turned intohe made a run towards the G.A.A pitch used by local teams fo training. At the far edge of the field there was a ditchthat for the most part was covered with bushes and trees. Deep into though was a small opening almost completely invisible when viewed from the pitch. This was another hangout spot for him, David and James, as evidenced by the many plastic bottles, sweet wrappers, crisp packets and cans that littered the ground.

They would usually come here straight after school when they weren't causing Tyranno any grief. They had discovered it only a couple of months back when Craig had hit a ball into the ditch and went in looking for it. Since then they had made the placetheir secret hideout and managed to keep it a secret. As far as he knew they were the only ones who knew about the place, so it was instinctive for him to run in the direction of the pitch instead of the other direction where David and James stood and as he had hoped Tyranno went after them instead of him.

A;most half ano hour had passed since he ran away and despite being in the safety of the hideout his fear of the small chance that Tyranno might know about it overwhelmed him. Still he couldn't bring himself to run to the safety of his house where he thought it was probably safer.

Then a rustling came from the bushes. Craig immediately jumped up and held the hurley with botj hands ready to swing. His heart began beating faster. He didn't know exactly where it was coming from so he continually moved his head from side to side. There was another rustle.

"Look I'm sorry" he cried out. "I'm sorry for everything"

There was no reply. Just more rustling. Craig almost burst out crying but managed to refrain from doing so. Still the combination of fear and regret could be heard in his voice.

"Please I'm sorry ! I'm really sorry ! Please don't kill me !"

The rustling grew closer and closer. Craigs heart began beating faster. Therewere only two ways this could end, and he hoped, he prayed that he would be forgiven.

Then a rabbit jumped out.  
"It's only a rabbit. Just a stupid rabbit" he said. He felt a combination of both relief and anger. After all the fear he had experienced at that moment, after saying sorry for the first time and meaning it, it was all over a rabbit.

He raised the hurley up as if to hit the rabbit, this caused it to scamper off. Just as he lowered the hurley something landed behind him, it breathed slowly. Craig turned around to the sight of Tyranno, standing taller than him, baring his teeth the same way he did at David. He walked slowly towards Craig.

Once again Craig raised the hurley and swung it at Tyranno, hitting him across the face, knocking out one of his teeth.

_"Nice hit. But nothing that can't grow back"_

Having been hit many times by Craig Tyranno knew how great it made him feel whenever he struck him. Naturally he anticipated that Craig would try to strike him again, and of course he was right, Craig once again swung the hurley at him but this time he caught it and pulled it out of his hands.

Tyranno then swung the hurley at Craig who tried to run away. He hit him across the face the same way he hit him except alot harder. Several of his teeth were knocked out and the metal band of the hurley left a large cut on his forehead. Criag fell onto the gound, almost choking on his teeth as he did.

He tried to roll over onto his stomach to avoid getting another hit to the face but was stopped by Tyranno who forced him back onto his back. He raised the hurley above his head and then slammed it downwards onto Craigs face like he was hammering a nail. The impact crushed in his nose cartilage and almost caved in his skull.

Upon noticing that he still wasn't dead Tyranno threw away the hurley and bent down over his body. He put his claws to Craigs now blood covered face digging his fingers into the top part of his head and his thumbs into the back of his jaw. Then he bgan to rake his fingers down his face like a cat with a scratching post. Bits of shredded flesh got stuck between his claws. Tyrannorepeated this procedure until finally whatever flesh remained on Craigs face hung from it in rags with blood coursing out of it in streams.

Tyranno turned back into a human, his eyes were still red and reptilian like. He looked triumphantly over the dead body of what was once the aperson who made him feel so powerless, so small, so weak.

"WHY WOULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU ! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU DID I ? BUT SOMEHOW THAT JUST GOT TO YOU DIDN'T IT ? WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED YOU !"

Tyrannos eyes returned back to normal and he realised what he had just done.

* * *

**I have to admit that the writng in this chapter isn't the best. So I'm definitely going to go over it again wheI get the chance, might be a while though. Also I should mention that it might be another month before I get another chapter up, got alot stuff going on, basketball matches, tae-kwon-do tournament, other fanfics that I am working on and for some reason I seem to be getting a special merit in school, haven't got the slightest idea what thanks for reading.**


End file.
